The Unforgivable
by erihar1979
Summary: When the Village stole his play thing,Itachi seeks revenge. What better way then the shy Hyuuga Heiress. When something unforgivable happens to Hinata, Can any one help her find her way back? Will Gaara and the ninja of the lead make it in time?


_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own Naruto! **_

_**I do own Kira she is mine!**_

_**Warning:**__** Story contains violence,rape! if you are underage please turn you don't like this type of story please turn back.**_

_**thank you**_

_**Summary:**__** Hinata's half older sister is sold to Itachi by their hidden leaf village stole her back. Now Itachi has stolen someone dear to the their they be able to get her find out read the story.**_

_**The Hidden Leaf Village**_

Naruto looked out over the Leaf Village into the distance. Trouble was coming this way, he could feel it all the way to his bones. Everyone was waiting for the Akasuki to come. They had took something that Itachi said belonged to him! Naruto could not leave her with him,he loved her to much. She could never survive long with a man like him. Because she was not able to protect herself. The village always protected those who could not protect them selves. It was their job to protect her now.

Gaara glansed over at Naruto as he stood unmoving in the tree tops. The Akasuki were coming fast he could feel them. He could tell that Naruto was deep in thought. Kira was not something to be owned. She was not a piece of property her family could sell to the highest bidder. She had a pure soul unlike him and others that he knew. They were all here to keep her safe. Why was it that he did want to keep her safe? She had not spoken a word to anyone exept for Hinata. She acted as if she were afraid to speak to anyone else. When they killed the one coming she would loosen up some, and know that she was finally free.

Movement from the forest drew his attention. Finally the Akasuki had made it, wouldn't be to long now. "Naruto they are here do you see them?" Naruto pointed to the forest. "Yes there in the forest I see them clearly. We have already hidden Kira far away from the Village." Gaara nodded his head then said "Lets go to the gate to greet our guest Naruto." They jumped from the tree heading for the gate at the beginning of the village. There they were to be met by Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Choji and Shikamaru. The team of Neji, Tenten and Lee were hidden alittle away. They were back up to make sure that no one made it to her in the place she was hidden. Hinata was waiting with other med ninjas at the hospital.

They came to stop in front of stared each other down. "Where is she at?" Naruto looked Itachi in the eyes and said. "Who"This angered Itachi how dare he act as if he did no wrong. "I know you were the one who took her and I want her back." The word that Itachi spoke angered Naruto. "Well you can't have her she doesn't want to go back to you." Itachi had to calm down be for he spoke. "When has it ever mattered what she wanted?" What the hell Naruto thought then he spoke once more in a calm voice. "She is not something that you can own she is a person."Naruto yelled at Itachi laughed before he said. "That is where your wrong Naruto she is my property, I own her and you will give her back. Or I will take her back by force."

Gaara listen to Itachi's tirraid before he spoke. "Itachi, Kira is not in the village!" Itachi looked between the two ninja, then he looked directly at Gaara. "I'm not stupid Gaara she was never in the village." Naruto was the next one who spoke. "We hid her where she would be safe from you. This is not over, I will have her back." Itachi looked behind him as if waiting for something. Konan stepped out into the open then nodded. Itachi turned and spoke to Naruto and Gaara." You have taken something of mine! So I have taken something of yours. You have three days to give her back! If not you will regret it." With that Itachi walked tho where Konan stood waiting,

Naruto looked at Gaara watched as they walked in to the forest and disappeared from sight. Naruto looked back at Gaara and said "what the hell was that supposed to mean?" After shrugging his confustion Gaara spoke. "Alright lets head back now! Kiba go get Kira."Before Gaara could finish speaking an upset Sakura started yelling, "Naruto, Gaara she's gone they took her. " Gaara looked at her in confustion "Who gone Sakura and who this person? Hinata they took her, she was gone there was a fight we found blood. I kill that bastard for this I swear I will. We must inform Neji and Kira that Hinata is gone." They walked away with their heads hung low. They were thinking by freeing one sister they lost the other. Naruto kept looking at Gaara hew feared what the sand ninja may do. They had taken his heart, Hinata was his heart and soul.

Kira ran into Naruto's arms filled with joy. "Naruto you did it he left just like you said he would." Neji noticed the look on Gaara's face. "Gaara whats wrong you look upset." Gaara looked Neji in the eyes then said the hurtful words. "Neji, Kira he took Hinata so that we would give you back. Oh God I can't go back but I can't leave her. Kira he said we had three days to make the exchange. Gaara don't be stupid he will not give her back. We have to free her now before its to late." Kira cried onto Naruto's shoulder he held her in his arms. He could not give her up, and Gaara would kill them all if something happen to Hinata.

_**With Itachi and Hinata**_

Itachi threw her to the floor, she did not make a sound. He walked from the room leaving the unconsous Hinata on the floor. He just had to wait Kira would come to him, then he would make her pay. He had made the plan to use her to get Kira back. After a while he started to make a new plan for Hinata. He turned and began to walk back to the room that held Hinata in it. Itachi opened the door to find her sitting in the corner. "Hello Hinata how are you feeling?" He asked as he sqwated in front of her" She didn't look him in the eyes as she told him. "Like you care!" Itachi smiled atleast she had some spirit. he reached a finger under her chin, lifting her head up. "I do care care why else would I ask?"

Hinata looked at him every where but in his eyes. "Just let me go!" Itachi smiled as he continued to stroke her face. "Why would I let you go? After all you just got here." Itachi got to his feet pulling Hinata with him. inata glared at him and spat "Gaara is going to kill you for this"at him. Itachi smiled then told her. " We took him down once before and we will again." Itachi looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before he spoke again. "You look so much like her, I wonder if you taste as good?" He pulles her into his arms taking her lips in a hard kiss.

_**If you do not like**__**to read rape please skip to the next marked area!**_

She tried to fight him but she was no match. Itachi picked her up and threw her on the bed. She tried to crawl off but he pulled her back trapping her beneath him. He began to run his hands all over her. Hinata tried to knock his hands away, but he just laughed at her effort. Slowly he began to pulling her clothes off. Hinata tried to beg, and plead for him to stop. when he would not listen, she kept crying "No please no please no!"

When he got the last of her clothes off, he stared at her in wonder. She was more beautiful than he thought. He undressed hisself quickly. She began to cry louder as she felt his bare skin touching her. Hinata began to try to fight him again with renued purpose. Kicking and hitting him any where she could reach. He just kept touching her as if she was just lying there. " Stop before I get angry!" When she would not settle down he slapped her.

Itachi bent down taking her left nipple in his mouth. as he ran his hands along her sides. When she felt his hand between her legs, she gasped as she tried to shut them. Itachi spread them open and layed between them. Hinata tried to fight when he positioned hisself at her entrence. With a deep breath ,he looked her in her eyes. Suddenly he surge ahead breaking through her innocence in one powerful thrust. She cried out as the searing hot pain flooded her body.

She tried to knock him off the top of her. She even went as far as to pull his hair and smack his face. He just continued to thrust in her faster and harder untill he reached his climax. He heard her whisper "please Gaara save me," before she passed out from the pain. He looked into Hinata's face and couldn't wait till they did that again. He got up and dresses hiself then looked back at the girl on the bed. Itachi thought to hisself, _I may just leave Kira and keep Hinata instead._

_**You can resume reading!**_

_**Back in the Hidden Leaf Village**_

Gaara paced the floor thinking _if that bastard hurt her it would be the last thing he ever did._ _Kira didn't even seem like she wanted to free her sister. They better hurry or he would find her himself. How much longer would they wait to go get her? _Gaara was starting to become very restless. Then he rushed to the door flinging it open. "Well what are we gonna do about this?" He yelled at Naruto before he could even speak. Naruto took a deep breath then spoke. "The Hokage is trying to up with a way that will not cause a war." Naruto watched as anger flooded his friends face. "The hell with war, this was a act of war!" Naruto tried reason with Gaara.

"You have to calm down Gaara." Gaara looked at Naruto as if he gained a second head. "How the hell am I supposed to be calm? Would you be as calm if it was Kira?" Naruto knew he had lost so he answered truthfuly. "No I would be just as upset, but she will be ok Gaara." Gaara looked at Naruto and shook his head. He sat down on a chair and spoke in a pain filled voice. "Who knows what he is doing to her Naruto, he is a sick monster." Gaara could not stop the next thought that crossed his mind. What if they got there to late.

Gaara had already sent for Temari and Kankuro. "Gaara,when you want to leave we will go with you!" Gaara turned to see Team Gia,and the entire rookie 9. Kira walked to Gaara and said "I know where they are keeping her,and I will show you where." Gaara was moved to see how many were willing to risk their lives for Hinata. The ninja from the leaf and Sand made their way to the Akasuki hideout.

It took them several hours to reach the hideout. Kira had wondered a hundred times why the hell she was taking them there. Then she would think about Hinata being with Itachi. She would never be able to survive him. She was just to soft and gental he would break her if he hadn't already. She still had nightmares about her time with him. She would never be able to forgive herself if she didn't try to help.

_**Akasuki hideout**_

Konan knew they were comingm and they were close. Stupid Itachi thought that Kira would be to scared to tell where they were. She laughed Pein was going to kill him for this stupidity. Now of all things he wanted to keep the Ex-heiress, it was beyond stupid. He need to stop thinking with his pants and think with his brain for once. The girl would run the first time she got a chance. She was never aloud out of his room or even to talk with anyone. Poor girl to have nothing but Itachi for company would send anyone running. Damn they were closer than she thought. "Deidara inform every one we got company."

Deidara ran down the halls telling everyone that the Leaf and Sand ninja were attacking. All of the members of the Akasuki ran from the building to head off the new comers. Itachi was the last to come to the field. His clothes looked as if he had thrown them on. He waited untill Gaara and Naruto came foward. He smiled at Kira who was standing behind Naruto but beside Neji. He looked at Naruto before he spoke. "I never thought you would show up." Naruto stepped infront of Kira so that Itachi could no longer see her. What made him even angrier was what Itachi said next. "Do not worry Kira has served her perpose, I no longer want her so you may leave."

Gaara stepped forward, but Naruto held on his shoulder. "Where is Hinata?" Itachi looked from Naruto to Gaara. "So you came for her did you?" Gaara was starting to lose his temper. Itachi just continued to speak rejoicing in the fact that he was angering the Kazakage. "Well we have a problem, I've decided to keep her instead. So I will forgive you for taking Kira so now leave." Now Gaara was in a complete rage, his sand began whipping around him. Everyone started to back away from him. He looked then pointed to Itachi, before he said. "You will give her back or you will die this day." Itachi looked at him and said the one thing that condemed him to death. "Well I guess I'll have to pass on that, cause she belongs to me in _**every way!**_"

With a scream of pure rage Gaara attacked Itachi. The Leaf and Sand ninja followed his lead. The Akasuki were so involved with the fight that they did not notice the three women that ran into the hideout. Kira was the first in, she began throwing doors open. Finally they got to the last door,Kira opened it and ran in. She saw her sister curled up in the corner. "Hinata, Hinata its me Kira." Hinata looked up with hate in her eyes. "Why are you here your consuios get the better of you?" Kira grabbed her hands pulling her to her feet. "We can argue later right now we must leave" Hinata nodded her her head. Temari helped Hinata out of the hideout. They took off to the Leaf village. Sakura went back to tell the guys that Hinata was safe.

What she found surprised her, the only ones that were fighting were Itachi and Gaara. That fight ended rather quickly with Itachi's death. The other members of the Akasuki disappeared in the woods around them. Sakura appeared before Gaara. "Hinata is on her way to the leaf, she tried to attack Kira." This caused everybody to wonder what the hell was going on. They all started to make their way back to the village, with alot of questions on their minds.

When they reached the village they headed straight to the hospital. Kira was pacing in the hall way. When she saw Naruto and ran to him crying. "She hate us, he told her that you traded her for me. She blames us for what he did,she wont see anyone." Kira baried her head into Naruto's chest and cried harder. Gaara shook his head and walked into her room. Hinata was staring out the window. He walked up to her placing his hand on her shoulder. When Hinata started to scream he let go. He pulled her into his arms holding her close as she cried. She beat at his chest, screamed at him and he just sat there letting her do it.

_**1 month later**_

Hinata was still barely speaking to anyone. She would not sleep untill she had no choice but to sleep. She had lost alot of weight from not eating. She stayed in her room with only Hanabi as company. Neji was always seen outside her door as if he was gaurding it. Some think that she tried to take her life but he would not allow it. Gaara came to visit her alot when he was in the Leaf. He had been thinking of taking her to Suna.

_**6 monthes later**_

"Hinata its alright you are safe he can never hurt you again." She looked at him with dead eyes and said "it's already to late. He has hurt me beyond repair, I'm so damaged now. He still lives and haunts me every night. I can hear his voice,feel his touch and smell him!" She cried on his shoulder for the hundreth time that day. She looked at Gaara and asked "why don't you go find yourself a girl who can love you the way you need?" He smiled and pulled her closer, wrapping her in his arms and said "because you are the one I love!" Hinata was moved to Suna the following week. She was given the chance to finally come to terms with out her family on her back all the time. Slowely she started to become the woman that he fell in love with.

_**In the distant future**_

Gaara watched his wife and son playing together. They looked so happy, when his son saw him he ran to him. "Daddy come play with me and mommy." He smiled and went with his son to his wife. when he saw the look on his wifes face he asked "whats wrong?" She smiled pulled him close and kissed him. "I never knew I could be so happy, thank you for waiting!" He smiled the told her "I would have waited forever for you."

_**Author's note:::**__ This story is about a love that last no matter what. Rape is a serious thing and alot of people do not understand the long term affects. It some time take years to be able to function again. So please review and let me know what you think!_


End file.
